Emergency illumination for a cabin of an aircraft is mandatorily prescribed, to illuminate the cabin in an emergency, e.g. to clear the cabin rapidly. It must be possible to operate the emergency illumination independently of other illumination equipment.
In cabins of the prior art, autonomous, separately installed and/or developed emergency illumination devices are used. These emergency illumination devices are, for instance, arranged on the overhead bins of a cabin. The emergency illumination devices are distributed through the cabin, visible to a passenger, and contribute to an uneasy appearance of the cabin as seen by the passenger. The inventors have also recognized that for sensitive passengers, an emergency illumination device has a psychological effect which should not be underestimated, since it confronts passengers with the possibility of an accident.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,662 discloses a light arrangement with an emergency illumination device with a first and second lamp and a transparent cover.
DE 298 09 772 U1 discloses a container unit for a lecture or presentation room. The arrangement of seats in the container unit generally corresponds to that of aircraft seats in an aircraft. In the middle of the ceiling, there is a continuous ventilation duct. In a stainless steel ventilation grille of the ventilation channel, additional radiators for direct lighting are fitted.
DE 82 20 984 U1 teaches a plurality of illuminated plates and plates between them which can act as emergency lighting.
EP 0 261 811 A2 describes escape route markers which are arranged in the floor of an aircraft.
WO 2005/094378 A2 describes a plurality of combinations of LEDs and reflectors, which can also be used as emergency lighting means.
It is an object of the invention to create emergency illumination which is not recognized as such by a passenger.